A Class Kiss
by thepowerfulcallalily
Summary: So now, sitting in her uncomfortable desk seat, board out of her mind, she was overthrown with the need to kiss him. Without a second of hesitation, the young girl turned around, placing her lips on the ones of the boy she loved. She smiled against his mouth, cherishing his gentle lips on her own. However, the moment was cut short by a dozen or so gasps and shrieks. *Mileven*


**A/N**

 **This is not my finest work but, I was bored and wanted to write something about Mileven (aka the softest couple on T.V)**

"And now class, you may begin your test." Mrs. Woodstall glared at the twenty students, making sure each one kept their eyes on their own papers.

Eleven was positioned at the back of the class, one seat in front of Mike. Biting her lip, the new school student gazed upon the equations. Feeling overwhelmed as she tried to sort out the numbers on her page.

Mike had tutored El for the last week on this exam, drilling her on every question. However, there was a minor problem... she hadn't payed attention to anything he said. In her defense, the soft-eyed boy had been missing from her life for about a year and well, she was more occupied with him, then learning math.

As far as school went, El was pretty picky. English, she loved, because it challenged her to learn new words and meanings and Science was Mike's favorite, and anything that made him happy, was worthy of her time. But math, math was stupid. In a world filled with dynamic mystery and discovery, numbers were about as dull as they came for El.

Els passions included her powers, delicious egos, hanging out with her amazing friends and kissing her favorite Wheeler. Oh, how she loved the last one. They only had kissed twice, once when he asked her to the snowball and once at the dance. However, they had come close a few times since but, they had always been interrupted.

So now, sitting in her uncomfortable desk seat, board out of her mind, she was overthrown with the need to kiss him. Without a second of hesitation, the young girl turned around, placing her lips on the ones of the boy she loved. She smiled against his mouth, cherishing his gentle lips on her own. However, the moment was cut short by a dozen or so gasps and shrieks. With that, Mike swung back, his brown eyes wide in shock.

"Jane! What are you doing?" The teacher voice was shrill, obviously showing signs of anger.

"Kissing Mike." El innocently responded. No one had ever said she couldn't, so what was wrong with kissing him now?

"Umm….ahhh…" Mike stuttered for his words, his face turning more red then the beets Hopper had tried to get Eleven, to eat for dinner the night before.

"Both of you, to the office. NOW!" Mrs. W pointed to the paring, ushering them to leave the class. "I will tell the principal to expect you." Her once calm green eyes, had now shifted into tunnels of disgust. The confused and slightly upset El, stood up, grabbing her things. Mike quickly followed, apologizing on her behalf as they left the classroom.

Once in the hallway, El turned to her special friend. She noticed he was still pink in the cheeks, and politely asked what was wrong.

"El," He delicately placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can't kiss me in class!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because...you just can't, okay?"

"But I missed you." Els words physically melted his heart. At this moment, he decided he didn't care what those class chumps thought.

"I'm sorry Mike." Though she still didn't fully understand where she went wrong, she did know that being sent to the principal's office was an unpleasant matter.

"No, it's okay El." He held her small hand in his. "Just wait until we're alone next time, kay?" El nodded, squeezing her crush's hand.

Looking around the empty hallway, she spoke up. "Were alone now?" Before Mike could say anything, she softly pecked his lips, watching him turn a whole new shade of red. When she pulled away, he smiled, embarrassingly trying to hide his blush.

"That was-"

El cut him off. "The principles waiting." And with that, El made her way to the office. Giggling to herself at the effect she had on the boy she loved.

 **This is trash but, I was bored lmao**

 **Feel free to leave a comment!**


End file.
